The present invention generally relates to electrical power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to switching between different electrical power sources.
Electrical power is provided to various loads in commercial and residential buildings from an electrical grid such as a public utility. In some instances, a backup generator or another public utility may be provided to supply power to the loads if there is an interruption in power from the utility. Typically, a transfer switch will detect the interruption in power from the grid and start the generator. The transfer switch will switch from the electrical grid to the generator for delivering power to the loads.
The operating voltage of the electrical grid may vary from country-to-country. For each different operating voltage, the transfer switch must be reconfigured to accommodate the particular operating voltage. Reconfiguring the components of the transfer switch can be time-consuming and expensive. Indeed, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.